


Betrayal at the Ballot 選舉夜洩密

by jls20011425



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Sex, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 蝠丑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 2008美國大選之夜，小丑犯了個嚴重的錯誤。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Betrayal at the Ballot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/940640) by [Lycaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycaste/pseuds/Lycaste). 



> 授權：

　　布魯斯•韋恩意志消沉站在紅白藍三色投票間內。他已經盯著選票超過二十分鐘了，仍然拿不準要不要投給所屬政黨候選人。不幸的是，他也不想投票給另一個傢伙。

　　他再次考慮要不要直接回家，誰也不投。這次選舉就像一場鬧劇，兩位候選人都是滿口謊言的政客。就這樣一走了之會不會顯得他太缺乏熱忱？是個差勁冷漠的市民？會不會褻瀆了歷史上為爭取投票權而犧牲的人？有所謂嗎？

　　布魯斯想起他父親。善良、公平，一直救濟窮人。理想社會就該如此。如果托馬斯•韋恩在生，他就可以給予中肯建議。就在此時，他腦海浮現一把聲音。他記起年幼之時父親對他說過一番話。

　　 _「布魯斯，要堅守正道，有時候我們就必須做些不得人心的決定。」_

　　然後他靈光一閃，第三黨候選人！他可以選個真正堅持信念的人，同時又能平息不投票的內疚感。

　　花花公子投下他的一票，對著大樓外吵吵鬧鬧想吸引他注意的記者眨了眨眼，滿意地開車離去。

 

* * *

 

　　小丑愛極了選舉年。人民兩極分化，因此較平時更容易擺佈玩弄。他過去一周忙於埋炸彈、在視線範圍內所有政治標語噴上「小丑出選總統」的油漆字。GCN甚至播了幾段他的恐嚇錄像，幾天以來廣播頻道流傳著諸如「小丑，何必太嚴肅2008」、「如果你珍惜你毫無意義的生命，請投小丑一票」的競選口號。

　　為了讓他的競選主題樂趣繽紛，幾乎城中每個投票站都埋了炸彈。一旦投票結束就會即時爆炸，炸掉大樓所有剩餘人等以及每張選票。哥譚官員會極其後悔沒有改用電子投票系統。

　　一排小丑信徒靜靜站在牆邊，看著小丑來回踱步，隔著手套把玩引爆裝置。他們劫持投票站的人質，槍口對準一小群記者、幾個選擇最後一分鐘投票於是倒了大霉的普通市民。他們蜷縮一角無助地啜泣，目不轉睛地盯著面前拖著腳步走來走去的瘋子。

　　訴求經已提出。情願與否，如果蝙蝠俠不在投票結束前現身，所有人都得死。小丑非常體貼，選了位處聯合街與十字路中央的建築，而非原定的市中心。城內這區有許多高樓大廈、橫街小巷，但仍然足夠開敞，只要帶夠花哨工具就能迅速逃離。若然警察出現這麼掃興，蝙蝠俠也能夠脫身。

　　小丑咯咯地笑。蝙蝠俠，小蝙蝠， _布魯斯•韋恩_ 。可以迅雷不及掩耳捏爆他頭骨的蝙蝠俠。恆常惱怒帶來無盡樂趣的蝙蝠俠。似乎從不厭倦壓著他往死裡操的蝙蝠俠。坦白說他才不關心這次大選，也不關心他的計劃是否行得通，無論如何混亂都會接踵而至。他關心的是蝙蝠俠現身時會不會狂怒得展開，目前為止，這些瑣碎計劃中最精彩的一環。 _Hate sex。_

　　開始的時候無痛無害，有晚蝙蝠毆打他時他找準時機以下身研磨。他沒想過會演變為摸摸碰碰、熱切渴求的愛撫環節，最後兩人弄得滿身是汗、心滿意足。此後，蝙蝠俠的理智似乎極速瓦解。他分崩離析為布魯斯•韋恩，隨即崩潰得更加徹底——事實證明他雙手根本無法離開小丑半分。Hate sex變得愈來愈棒。

　　他們的夜晚變成朦朦朧朧的痛苦與極樂。斷裂的指甲與哀求的啜泣，濡濕的肌膚與熱切的雙手。蝙蝠俠搗進他，默默依從小丑要求的重些、重些、重些……

　　他迫不及待再玩那個遊戲。小丑心不在焉舔了舔唇，想起他們上次交鋒……

　　

　　 _「對，對，對，小布魯斯，發洩出來。你需要的。淨——化自己嘿嘿嘿嘿。」_

_布魯斯雙手摸進他褲子，發現他硬著漏著汁液。他被猛地推上磚牆，感覺到那副滿是肌肉的身軀每分每寸都與他相觸相碰。噢對，舔著他鹹味的皮膚，那個愛慕虛榮的討厭鬼就連作為蝙蝠俠出任務時也噴了古龍水！布魯斯的視線壓垮了他，蝙蝠俠威脅著要把兩人生吞活剝。_

_「你不是也很想要嗎，你這變態怪胎。」狠狠頂了一下……兩下……噢天啊……_

_「等等……布魯斯……我……」太遲了。快感開始下移並向外擴散。伴著一聲低喊他射滿那雙凱芙拉手套，渾身抽搐沉浸難以名狀的歡愉，吟誦布魯斯的名字一遍一遍又一遍。當顫抖平息，他抬起頭來，臉帶微笑。_

_「嘿，不好意思，你剛才讓我，嗯，太——興奮了。」_

_他發誓布魯斯幾乎得意地笑了。幾乎。_

 

　　總是極其、極其完美，布魯斯事後總是以有趣非常的羞恥表情來掩飾自己。他的偽裝如此直白，小丑幾乎可以為此再高潮一次。不過即使是這一點，令他亢奮的程度也及不上那些聲音。

　　 _那些聲音。_

　　布魯斯不曾屈尊俯就把話說全，相反，他以低沉的呻吟、憤怒的哼聲表達一切。他總是在要緊關頭絕望低哼，伴隨每波快感、每下跳動時噴薄而出的極樂輕聲喊出。

　　如今他既已發現小蝙蝠對被人啃咬情有獨鍾，小丑確信今晚能令蝙蝠升級到說出完整句子。今晚他們會狠狠碰撞，如兩顆穿透大氣層的恆星般墜落燃燒。他幾乎按捺不住，壓根兒不關心紫色外套能不能隱藏逐漸鼓起的褲襠。

　　精確到秒，蝙蝠俠撞碎天窗闖入，黑色殘影連同一堆玻璃碎片落進房間。他全身站直，恫嚇效果十足。

　　「放了他們。」

　　「 **布魯斯** ，」小丑顫音道，「你是來，嗯，捐款贊助我的競選活動嗎？我恐怕，小布魯斯，進展不太順利。我似乎只想談論 _死亡_ 議題！」他話到一半就爆發一陣笑聲，然後演變成唾沫橫飛的學術演講，深討現代人如何虛偽偽善、民主制度如何徒勞無益。

　　大約說教說到第三句，小丑注意到房間氣氛明顯改變。人質不再哭哭啼啼，而是坐上前來一臉極感興趣，尤其記者。他的小丑爪牙疑惑聳肩、交頭接耳。蝙蝠俠只是……站在原地，瞪目結舌，看上去徹底驚呆了。

　　 _嘿嘿，或許勃起始終太過明顯。好吧，讓他們看個飽！_ 這群贍小鬼是怎麼想的？覺得他不舉？不知道他只視這場競選為徹頭徹尾的笑話？

　　「沒事吧，親愛的？蝙蝠叼走了你的舌頭？小布魯斯—— **噢** ！」小丑懊悔地一把掌了自己帶疤的嘴，突然醒悟犯了什麼錯。

　　他剛剛洩漏了蝙蝠俠的秘密。

　　好事者洶湧而來。攝像機閃個不停。毫不考慮性命安危，記者對著兩人連珠炮發提問不斷。

　　「你們兩個私底下認識？」

　　「蝙蝠俠，你的真名是布魯斯？」

　　「你對經濟、環境問題有什麼看法？」

　　「蝙蝠俠，你會投票支持哪個候選人？」

　　兩個戴著偽裝的男人面面相覷。嘴巴抿成一線，蝙蝠俠臉上表情活脫脫像是剛剛被人抛棄的高中甜心。

　　「蝙蝠俠，可以告訴我們你的姓氏嗎？」

　　他受夠了。一想到蝙蝠俠會被人從他身邊奪去，小丑就發了瘋似的疾速撲向宿敵。他們雙雙從二樓窗口飛出，掉進街上巨型的綠色垃圾箱。蝙蝠俠還沒反應過來，小丑就推開外蓋，按下引爆器開關。

　　旁邊大廈即時爆炸，一地殘骸散落大街。兩人從垃圾箱冒出頭來，注視眼前破敗不堪、冒著濃煙的建築外殼。裡面的人肯定死清光了，包括小丑的心腹。與蝙蝠俠真身的秘密相比，只是微不足道的代價。

　　即使垃圾覆滿全身，蝙蝠俠仍是怒容猙獰，或許，還有少許釋然。

　　「嗨——」小丑內疚地開口，「對不起——」

　　他被狠狠一拳揍在臉上。

　　「 **意外** ！這是一場意外，小布魯斯，寶貝兒，真的，我都說我很激動了！我，啊，我剛才腦子不清楚！」

　　布魯斯默不作聲走向戰車，小丑跟在他身後喋喋不休。

　　「小蝙蝠，小甜甜，別生氣。啊……嘿，嗯，繼續生氣但不要為此生氣。不會有下次！我是守信的人！」

　　他頭顱被猛地砸往車身，他雙手被拷在身後。蝙蝠愈來愈熟悉他的把戲，把他雙手都捆起，這次還用上了繩子。

　　「別妄想逃跑。我會帶你回阿卡姆。」聲音陰鬱怒意沸騰。噢噢噢噢噢，他氣炸了，小丑感覺得到自己又硬起來了。

　　戰車並非為共乘而設，所以他被毫不客氣擠進蝙蝠俠身旁的狹小空間。一路上都是尷尬的冷場。除了他殺死某個忘了名字的女人那次，他都沒見過蝙蝠這麼嚴肅。他似乎難過暴怒得甚至不願意來場hate sex。該死。

　　但 **這** 正正是為什麼小丑宣稱永遠不要預先計劃。構思失敗了，不過眼下他會給小蝙蝠幾周緩衝再逃離阿卡姆。情緒經過幾周醞釀發酵，布魯斯憤怒偏執的程度會不可估量。那場hate sex肯定遠勝從前。

　　所以僅餘的行動方針就是在剩下車程盡可能惹人惱怒。

　　「喂，蝙蝠，小布魯斯，看著我。瞧，聽，我說，呃，我很抱歉，好嗎？不過那是個好主意，對不？我很好奇其他炸彈有沒有爆炸！哈哈哈……」

　　布魯斯依然直直盯著前方。

　　「來嘛，來嘛，你知道我欣——賞你！病態扭曲的是這個世界！告訴我你沒有參與其中，告訴我你沒有浪費痛打我一身的時間去投票。」

　　沒有回應。

　　「噢，你投了，你這有錢的混球。誰，誰，誰，告訴我！你投了腐敗的那個，對不？那個滿腦子壞主意的傢伙？」

　　「不，」布魯斯用回正常嗓音說話，勾起微乎其微的笑意，「我投了蝙蝠俠。」

　　小丑的笑聲在前往阿卡姆的路上清晰可聞。


End file.
